Return Of The Osborn
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: Harry and Peter Reconnect After Harry Returns Home From Boarding School


"Ah, it's so great to be back in New York after so long." Harry says, taking off his shoes.

"Well, it's great to have you back, Mr. Osborn."

"Thank you, Bernard. Anyway, I'm going to unpack and then go out for a little bit."

"Of course, master. Anyway, I have to go to my doctor's appointment."

"Why not take the rest of the day off?"

"Are you sure, sir?"

"I'm positive. I'll keep this place under control, I promise."

"In that case, I will see you tomorrow Mr. Osborn."

"See you tomorrow, Bernard. Have a great day."

"You too, sir." Bernard says, leaving the Osborn Mansion.

"Ah, it's so great to be home." Harry repeats to himself, going to the kitchen. "Let's see, we have: peppermint, black, green and white tea. I think I'm in the mood for peppermint tea." He says putting on kettle. "I'm hungry too. Oh! I wonder if there are any ingredients here for a sandwich." Minutes later, Harry makes his sandwich and prepares his cup of tea. "Oh! I wonder if Peter is around. I'm gonna call him." He says to himself. As soon as he lifts his house phone to his ear, the doorbell rings and Harry walks towards the door. When he opens the door, he gets the shock of his life. _'Speak of the devil…...'_

"Harry?!"

"Peter!"

"What- I thought you were away at boarding school?" Peter says.

"Um- Y-y-yeah, I-I-I-I was, but I just back today. In fact, I just came in about 15 minutes ago."

"That's great, Harry."

"Please, forgive my manners. Would you like to come in?"

"I just bought Bernard's care over. I had it all fixed up for him." Peter responds, holding our Bernard's car keys. "He brought it over to the shop a few weeks ago, and I had a few days off, so I decided to work on it and bring it back to him now that it's completely fixed up. Transmission, new battery, carbonator, you name it."

"Ah. Well, he just left about ten minutes ago. He had a doctors appointment, so he left just as I was about to unpack. But uh, please come in. I'll make you some tea and make you a sandwich." Harry says, slightly moving from the door to let Peter enter his home.

"Thanks, Harry." Peter says, entering the mansion.

"This is gonna sound strange, but I was actually calling you when you showed up." Harry shouts from the kitchen.

"Really?" Peter says, distastefully.

"Yes I was. I was wondering how you were doing when I was making my sandwich." Harry says, carrying a tray to the living room. "Here you go." He says, offering a cup of tea to Peter, who's sitting on the couch.

"Thank you." He says, taking a sip of tea, while Harry sits on his favorite arm chair. "So, how long has it been seen the last time we've seen each other?"

"We-"

"Years hasn't it?" Peter interrupts.

"The last time we saw each other was in between…the fifth grade and sixth grade. That was when Norman decided to ship me off to get me out of his hair. Thank God the bastard is dead. Anyway, it's been roughly twelve or thirteen years."

"Do you still correct people's grammar, Mr. Know-It-All?" Peter asks coolly, taking another sip of his tea.

"Was I really that bad?" Harry wonders. "I guess that I couldn't stand people who spoke incorrectly, compliments of Norman Osborn." He says, picking up his own cup of tea. "You remember what he said right? _'I can't stand dumb ass people who can't construct a sentence properly.'_ God, I hated that man with his damn pet peeves." He tells Peter, drinking his tea.

"Well, one of my pet peeve," Peter starts. "Are people with pet peeves." Peter then wipes his lips off with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Oh damn! I'm terribly sorry!" Harry starts. "Let me get you a napkin-"

"I'm fine." Peter shrugs, arrogantly.

"Great." Harry says, unsure of himself and the current situation, taking a sip of his tea. A few minutes of complete silence, Peter breaks the ice.

"So Harry, fill me in on what happened in the last twelve years or so when you were in boarding school." Peter says, making himself feel at home on Harry's couch. "After all, we were the best of friends." He taunts.

"School was school. It was filled with boring teachers, courses and homework." Harry shrugs. "But I'm much more anxious to hear about you!" He says happily. "I mean, if I can recall, you were going to be the best science teacher and be a part-time photographer. But to see you now as a mechanic is damn cool."

"Yeah, it's a good trade for me. I mean, I couldn't afford college, Uncle Ben died and it's just been me and Aunt May supporting each other."

"Well, I know I'm not the right person to tell you this Pete, but I do know how expensive university and college costs. Thank goodness I was able to pay for college on my own terms, with the help of tons of scholarships. I did it all without the use of my dad's money from the love of his life, Oscorp."

"Yeah, I guess only a few _special_ people are able to get those scholarships."

"I guess." Harry shrugs. _'Why is Peter being a douche? Where is the Peter that I fell in love with when we were little boys?'_ He wonders to himself.

"Nonetheless, I am so happy that I learned to fix cars. Nobody to breathe down my neck, I'm my own boss, I can make my own hours and still help Aunt May out." Peter says condescendingly towards Harry.

"Of course it is, Peter." Harry laughs. "I mean, I might be out of touch on what happened years ago, but being a mechanic is a noble profession. Besides, I can never look down on a profession like that because I only drive and ride in cars. Nobody should look down on mechanics at all, unless if they are total snobs."

"Yeah, I can't _stand_ snobs at all." He says, throwing Harry a dirty look. "But then, who can, right?" He asks, putting his feet up Harry's coffee table. Harry simply takes another sip from his cup.

 _'Ok.'_ Harry thinks to himself, trying not to be hurt from Peter's comment.

"So, what's with the school boy uniform?"

"Oh, it's-"

"Can't bring yourself to take it off?" Peter asks in a snotty tone, cutting off Harry.

"Well, I really haven't had time a chance to change out of these clothes into anything comfortable." Harry says, uncomfortable with this conversation.

"So you can't bring yourself to take them off?"

"No, not yet. I still have to unpack my clothes." Harry says and Peter snorts.

"You mother was a good lady."

"She truly was. I miss her everyday."

"Actually, she was the classiest dames that I ever met in my lifetime. I just don't understand how someone like _your mom_ , had someone like _you_." He says in a disgusted tone.

 _'That's it. I'm not taking anymore of Harry's shit and bad attitude any longer.'_ Harry thinks to himself, angrily. "I'm sorry. What do you mean by that?" He asks his friend angrily.

"Oh," Peter says nonchalantly. "Just that you were always…..stuck up. You and your mom were total…..opposites. How she had a kid like you really confuses me." He says rubbing salt in Harry's wound.

"I don't understand where all this is coming from." Harry says, trying to keep his anger under control.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…..offend you." Peter sneers in a nasty tone, knowing that he's successfully gotten under Harry's skin.

"Well, I have a little bit of work to do." Harry says as he stands up from his chair. "I hate to cut this visit short, but if you'll excuse me."

"Aww, what's the matter, Harry?" Peter taunts, standing up from the couch. "Someone says something you don't like, and all that boarding school manners of yours go right through the window?"

"I wish you good day." Harry says, hoping that he isn't in the verge of tears and Peter snorts.

"I know what boys like you do to get their jollies in boarding school." Peter says, walking up to Harry, making sure he's standing face to face with Harry. "So Harry, did you _give_ or did you _receive_?" He asks Harry.

"You always were a crude asshole. I don't even know why we're best friends. I can't even believe that I had feelings for you. You always were a crude little bugger back then, and you still are!" Harry says coldly.

Evidently, Harry said the wrong thing. The second those words came out of his mouth, Peter pulls Harry by his tie and pushes him against the nearest wall.

"My money is on receive." Peter sneers in Harry's right ear.

"Get the fuck off me!" He says, unaware that Peter is undoing his own jeans, pushing them down to the ground. Before Harry can catch his breath, he's being spun around and being pushed to his knees. All of a sudden, his mouth is being filled with Peter's dick. He starts fucking Harry's face.

"Oh yeah, I always knew that you would receive. Did you learn this in school?" He asks Harry, knowing that he can't respond.

"Ooh, so you did receive." He says, answering his own question. "Take off your shirt." He demands, while he takes off his hoodie and his t-shirt while he continues to face fuck Harry. Harry slowly takes his shirt off (mainly because he's scared of Peter), and places his right hand on Peter's dick, stroking it, leading his hand and his mouth in a synchronized rhythm.

"I knew that you were with other boys at boarding school." Peter says, continuing to fuck Harry's face.

 _'I wasn't with anybody at all. I'm still a virgin.'_ Harry thinks to himself.

Minutes later, Peter pulls Harry up to his feet, kissing him. "Feel good, huh?"

"Y-yeah." He replies, kissing Peter.

"You do, huh?" He hears, not realizing that Peter is undoing the buttons on his pants.

"Yeah."

"Great." Peter says, pulling down Harry's pants and taking off his socks. He pulls Harry by his boxer briefs, bending him over the couch. Then he proceeds to remove his own pants and underwear, takes off his socks, before literally ripping Harry's underwear off.

"Wait! I haven't-Are you gonna-" Harry starts, but his ass is quickly filled with Peter's cock. "Oh My God! This hurts!" He says. Peter starts moving in and out of Harry, which makes Harry groan more and more. After a while, Harry starts to feel comfortable. _'God, I've always wanted my first time to be with Peter, and I finally got my wish. I just wish it was in a bed though, but this is cool too.'_

"Bend over some more." Peter whispers in Harry's ear, and he complies to Peter's wish.

"Oh, yeah, babe! Fuck me harder!" Harry cries.

"Did you learn that from school? Peter groans in Harry's ear, and Harry only moans some more.

"Ah! Ahh! Ah! Oh my- Jesus-Fucking-Christ, Peter, does it always feel like this? Because this feels so good!"

"Then you're gonna love this." He says, before having Harry lying down on the couch on his side. He continues to fuck Harry senseless before he has Harry completely lie down on his back, making sure Harry straddles his hips while he hits the sweet spot.

"Ay papí! Harder! Oh, Peter, right there!" He says in a deep voice. _'So this is what heaven looks like.'_ Harry says as he sees stars in front of his eyes.

"Papi? I like that!" Peter says, getting harder. _'Who knew Harry can speak in Spanish?'_

"Ay papi! Más! Más, Mi Amor! Te quiero mucho!" Harry cries, when Peter starts stroking Harry's cock. It doesn't take long for Harry to spill cum in Peter's hand and on his stomach. A few moments later, Harry is clenching around Peter. "I'm gonna-"

"Cum inside of me!" Harry demands, and Peter spills a large load of cum, deep inside of Harry. Peter rides out his erection until he pulled his dick out of Harry, watching his cum leak out of Harry's used hole.

"You can take this back to your boyfriend that you met at boarding school." He says before getting of the couch.

"Actually, I can't." Harry tells him, sitting up on the couch.

"What?" Peter says as he abruptly stops walking.

"I can't take anything to any boyfriend because I've never had a boyfriend. This was my first time." Harry shyly admits.

"So…..I was your first?" Peter asks and Harry drops his head nods his head.

"Why did you let me fuck you then?"

"Because I wanted you to fuck me for many years now. Peter, I got sent to boarding school because I fell in love with you all those years ago. Furthermore, my father found out that we kissed each other. He cut off all communication between the two of us, which made me depressed until I saw your face today." Harry says, tears rolling down his face.

"You're joking. Please tell me that you're joking." Harry hears and he shakes his head.

 _'He's not lying. Every time he confesses something important to me, he never looks at me. What have I done?_ ' Peter thinks to himself.

"Wow. Harry, I- I am sorry. I truly am sorry for the way I was treating you. Even if you don't want to see or hear from me ever again, I really am sorry for everything. All this time when I thought that you were just ignoring me, you were isolated from me. I thought that you hated me. I thought that you didn't love me back and I was so alone when you left. I just- I am truly sorry for the way I acted. I really am sorry. And your mom gave birth to a beautiful man that I am still in love with."

"You really loved me?" Harry asks as he lifts his head.

"Always have when you were here. Always did, when you were gone and I resented you for it, and I still love you now and forever." Peter reassures him as he wipes away Harry's tears.

"I love you too, Pete." He says before kissing him.

"So what now, boyfriend?" Peter asks seductively.

"Round two, in my bed, now. I still feel like a virgin and I need to experience more of my very first boyfriend's dick."

"Let's go then." Peter says, picking up Harry and going off to Harry's room.


End file.
